This invention relates generally to door latches and locks, and more particularly to improvements in crossbolt locks generally of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,380 and 3,760,619, assigned to the assignee company of this invention. Crossbolt door locks are usually in the nature of deadlocks due to the fact that the crossbolts are manually moved to both their locked and unlocked positions. These locks are usually stronger and more tamper proof than are the customary latch bolts.